Twilight Picinic
by LunaLez
Summary: Edward and Bella have a romantic picnic


**Twilight Picnic**

It was mid afternoon and Bella was walking home from school. It was the beginning of spring and it was gorgeous out. It was partly cloudy with a slight breeze that tickled your cheeks and was warm enough to wear just a t-shirt and jeans. Edward was setting up a picnic for them in the field were he first showed her what the sun did to him.

She remembers that day perfectly and smiles at how gorgeous he looked. It's funny to think that she remembers everything that happens with Edward with perfect clarity, but his godlike image in her mind could never compare to the living (kind of) breathing (sometimes), real thing. As she's lost in thoughts about Edward she doesn't even see mike pull up next to her.

"Hey Bella do you want a ride?" Mike says as he breaks her daze. "

No thanks Mike I'm gonna walk its really nice out." Bella replies trying to hint she wants to be left alone.

"Are you sure it's no trouble really, it would be my pleasure" Mike replies obviously not taking the hint.

"No thanks I really just want to walk." Bella replies through gritted teeth, mike is a nice guy and all but sometimes he can just get on your nerves.

"Alright if you're sure" Mike says obviously picking up on the tone of Bella's voice, "See you later then".

"Later" Bella shoots Mike a little smile cuz she feels kinda bad but sometimes a person just needs time to think. Just as she begins to start walking again she feels breath on the back of her neck.

"That was an interesting little interaction" a godlike voice chuckles. Bella turns around to see Edward in all his glory in Jeans and a faded green shirt. "You looked like you were about to bite his head off".

"Really was I that bad? I didn't mean to be" Bella says concerned.

"No you weren't, I'm just messing with you" Edward gives an amused grin.

"I'm sorry" Bella says in a sarcastic tone "If I want to enjoy this beautiful day".

"And enjoy it you shall" Edward replies with a triumphant grin "Everything's set up, are you ready to go?"

Bella is surprised for a second and laughs in her mind thinking how she has to remember how fast Edward is. "Yeah all I have to do is drop my back pack off and grab a jacket" And before she even has a chance to finish, her backpack is gone, safely at home of course and Edward is holding her favorite blue sweatshirt.

"Anything else Madame?" Edward smirks as he hands her the sweatshirt.

"Nothing but your good company" Bella Replies. And In a flash she's in Edwards arms and zooming through the forest. In 3 seconds flat they are standing in the field and Bella's as white as a ghost.

"Could you give me a little more warning next time?" she croaks.

"Sorry" Edward whispers as he sets her down. It takes Bella a few seconds to get her bearings and for the world to stop spinning. As the world finally comes into focus she sees a picture perfect picnic with a big blue blanket, unlit candles and a wicker basket filled with food(for Bella of course) and a vase filled with daisies. God Edward is such a perfectionist.

"Alice is setting up the fireworks for later" Edward says as he starts walking towards the set up.

"Fireworks, isn't that a little much?" Bella asks as she slowly wobbles over. "You know Alice she likes to go all out." Edward replies matter of factly.

"Yeah that's true" Bella says still a little dizzy. Bella sits down next to Edward on the big blue blanket and Edward begins pulling things out from the basket. "We have sandwiches, chips, Iced Tea and cookies."

"And who may I ask baked these so called cookies" Bella said as she gave Edward a quizzical look.

"Esme did you know how she is."

"Of course" Bella replied knowing how extremely sweet and bubbly Edwards "Mother" is. And for the whole afternoon they talked kissed and played twenty questions and the favorite game. Just as the sun was setting Bella rested her head on Edwards chest and sighed.

"This was a perfect afternoon" She whispered.

"A perfect afternoon deserves a perfect ending then" Edward whispered back and he slow leaned down and gave her the perfect most soft kiss on the lips. Just as there lips met fireworks exploded over head. Bella broke the kiss and chuckled

"Alice, Alice, Alice" And went back to kissing Edward. When the fire works Display ended Edward packed up and brought Bella home by that time it was past midnight and Bella was getting sleepy, So Edward crawled into bed with her and Bella fell asleep, Dreaming about a godlike figure a picnic and a fire works display.


End file.
